


Happy New Years!

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years, new year new me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: since it's 2019. might as well do a short one shot with my favorite couple!





	Happy New Years!

_It was that time of the year again._

_The year that happens every year._

_The year that only happens once. Unless you use one of brainstorm's time traveling thingy's._

Everyone was gathered together at swerves, the war long gone. Just a night to call theirs and a night to think about others more closely, Hell, some people even forgot about the part and went straight to their bed rooms **[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS803US803&q=\(+%CD%A1%C2%B0+%CD%9C%CA%96+%CD%A1%C2%B0\)+faces&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjHkrq27svfAhXnmOAKHU2HAgQQ1QIoAHoECAYQAQ) **. Cheerful laughing, the sound of glasses tingling against one another as cheers, to a new year. "Well guys I guess we made it through another year!" Cyclonus said looking more happy than he did before, tailgate looked at him with wide optics from behind his mask, "Are you smiling cyclonus?" The giant purple mech looked down to the small car in his lap, "I this counts as smiling, then yes." Tailgate giggles and hugged cyclonus.

Drift was on his almost drunk boyfriend's lap, laughing like he never had before. He was also gasping because perceptor is straight up licking drift's neck like their not about to kiss and probably go back to their shared room in a moment. "Perceptor, I think you had too much to drink maybe you should take it down a notch." This was the one time ever that drift seen himself drinking, even downing a few glasses of high grade. But perceptor, he downed more than drift has,  He was on the verge of being fully drunk now.

:: _Alllllllright! News years count down! Pucker up, have your lips ready for your lovers!::_

Drift looked around, mech and femmes were crowded around the bar and tables, he also could have sworn he saw ratchet with pharma. Depending how much screaming there were, he was able to calculate the time he would be deaf. He looked up at the screen that was showing the count down, he almost shed a tear when he realized he actually made it to a year where he wasn't gonna be forced back to the darkness he was born in.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

Here it comes.

**2**

**1**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"**

Drift wasn't supprised when perceptor grabbed his helm and smashed their lips together. He moaned slightly at the hand sneaking down to his thigh plating. They both pulled back and stared at each others gaze, drift lifted a hand to perceptor's face and took off his optic scope. They kissed each other again softly, "happy new year love," they each said between kisses.

_good bye 2018._

_Hello 2019._


End file.
